Run away with me
by erdi99
Summary: Inspired by the Song 'Run away with me' by Carly Rae Jepsen A Babe. Will he run away with her?


**Author Note:**

 **This story was inspired by the Song 'Run away with me' by Carly Rae Jepsen**

 **Enjoy**

"Run away with me!" I suddenly say and look at him. "Run away with me Ranger!" I say again with more determination and drop my bag next to the door.

"I can't Babe" He answers sadly and shakes his head.

"Why not?" I question and walk towards where he is leaning, with crossed arms over his chest, against the kitchen counter.

"Rangemen" Ranger answers without missing a beat.

"Bullshit" I immediately retort. "You are scared." I point out.

"I am not scared; I am not scared of anything" He pushes away from the counter and levels me with a glare, that would make men beg for forgiveness. "I have a Business to run. I can't just take off."

"Riiight" I snort and roll my eyes. "Up to last year, you left at a drop of a hat to go into the wind. Don't feed me this bullshit. I am sick of hearing it….But suit yourself." and with a bit of sadness I add "Just go...I need to finish packing. Thank you for everything." I stand on my toes and a press a kiss on his cheek. "Bye Ranger."

 **Ranger's POV**

"What's the occasion?" Les questions, as he walks into the office and sees me with a tumbler of Whisky in my hand.

"None of your business" I growl. "Why are you still here?"

"This company partially belongs to me, so I can be here whenever I want" He points out, fills a tumbler for himself and comes to sit opposite of me in the black couch seat.

"Another fight with Anna?" I ask concerned. Anna and Les have been together since reconnecting three years ago. She was his best friend in high school and back then he had a huge crush on her. Together they have a cute little girl named Rose. If these two can't make it, how are the rest of us supposed to?

"Sort of" He answers and takes a healthy gulp from his tumbler.

"Explain" I encourage him.

"We are having twins" my cousin informs me and drowns the rest of the brown liquid. "She is angry at me for getting her knocked up again."

"I don't think that is it...I think, it's the fact that you got her knocked up again, without proposing to her first. That woman loves you more than you deserve and always had your back. Just make an honest woman out of her" I advise him and stand to pour us both another drink.

"You should take your own advice, cuz" He points out and walks over to my office windows.

"She asked me to run away with her" I confide. Since when did we become the sharing types?

"And you said no" Les guesses dryly, without turning around.

"I can't just leave. I have a business to run" I point out, but even to my own ears it sounds like an excuse.

"You have three business partners, all of whom can run the business." he informs me. "Go with her." He advises softly.

"What happened to us?" I question out loud.

"We have grown up, grown older, maybe even wiser and we met women, who won't take our bullshit lying down." My cousin explains and looks on his watch. "I gotta go...and you better get your backpack packed. She leaves in less than twelve hours."

 **Steph's POV**

"Thank you" I shoot the Taxi driver a grateful look, as he lifts my backpack out of the trunk.

"Safe Travels" He says, before getting into his cab and driving off.

I grab my heavy backpack and walk into the departures hall of the Airport. I already said my goodbyes to my parents, my sister's family and my friends last night. I didn't want anyone here, because I was afraid I would change my mind.

"Passport and boarding pass" The woman behind the check in counter says. Without saying anything, I hand over what she asked for.

Just as I finally sit down in my seat, on the plane that will take me to Europe, it hits me that I will be gone for a year. One year without seeing him. It is going to be hard, but I need to get over Ranger. Part of my is sad to lose such an important person, but another part of me is too excited to dwell on that for long. I will be gone a year, travelling the world. I cannot wait.

"Excuse me" Someone says and touches my shoulder softly, bringing me out of the dark world that is my own mind. I look up and my heart skips a beat. "Can I sit here?"

"W...What are you doing here?" I stammer in shock.

"I am running away with you" Ranger says with a smile and sits down next to me.

"But what about Rangemen?" I question in disbelief.

"It was pointed out to me that I have three Business Partners, who can run the business for a while." His smile widens and he locks my fingers with his. "And I think it is time for me to see the world as a tourist and not a soldier."

"You do realize I won't be sleeping in 5 Star hotels and in 1000 thread sheets." I point out and can't stop the big grin on my lips.

Ranger draws my face closer, with his free hand and says "I will deal."


End file.
